Queen of the World
by jellybeano44
Summary: Hermione is sick of being the girl nobody looks at. She decides to change drasticlly during the summer...and romance occurs w a certain Slytherin when she goes back to Hogwarts...eventual HGDM
1. Prolouge

Queen of the World

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters, items, or other things recognized from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

A/n- This is my first story on Please R/R with any advice, praise, or criticism you might have.

Thanks a bunches,

Jellybeano44

Prolougue

Hermione gazed at her reflection in her mirror, which was sitting atop her maple wood dresser. Tilting her head to the side, Hermione wondered why the guys at Hogwarts didn't look at her like they looked at Lavender, Parvati, Cho, and the rest of the female population. Was it because she didn't flaunt her body around like the rest of the little at her school? Because she wasn't pretty enough?

"No," Hermione shook her head to get the latter thought out of her head. "I am pretty," she thought. "I just don't let anyone see it." She reached out for her small white leather pocketbook. "Well, it's my last year at Hogwarts. Might as well give them all a shock." Looking away from the mirror, she flounced out the door of her room, closing the white door behind her, a new energy flowing through her veins.

Most people thought Hermione lived in a quaint little house in the muggle world. What they didn't know was that her parents were the richest people in the muggle world. Hermione lived in a mansion so big that if she lost a pair of shoes, she could count on them not turining up till the next year. Her parents were hardly ever around, but when they were they treated her kindly with the utmost respect. Hermione didn't really mind them not being around, because it gave her more time to think and to study. Not that she really needed to.

Rounding the corner of the last of the twenty flights of stairs from her room to the lowest level of the house, Hermione was out of breath. Her parents had asked countless times if she wanted them to install an elevator, but Hermione refused, because she thought a little bit of exercise wouldn't do her any harm. The entrance hall was dancing with every color of the rainbow since the huge chandeliar was reflecting the sunlight. Hermione smiled and slowly strolled toward the door, scribbled down a note for her parents, which they probably wouldn't read and turned the doorknob. She slid into the driver's seat of her blue Mustang convertible and turned the key. The engine roared to life and Hermione backed out of the driveway. Turning the dial, Hermione searched for her favorite radio station and grinned when the song "Boulevard or Broken Dreams" roared through her surrond sound speakers.

After about an hour of driving, Hermione pulled into the parking lot of the most expensive mall in California, the state where she lived. She received a few disapproving glances as she strode into the mall, which Hermione supposed were because of her casual attire, torn jeans, Keds, and a Green Day t-shirt. Dissmissing the looks, Hermione comforted herself with the fact that when she walked out of that mall, everyone would look at her like she was the queen of the world.


	2. Rich Girl

Thank you to all you guyz who reviewed!

_Fictionair_- I ABSOLUTLY LUV GREEN DAY! Lol…hope u lyk the new chappie!

_Crookshanks7_-thanx, once agen, hope u lyk this chappie 2!

_Hermione at Twenty Four_-thanx for the advice! Don't wrry, all those things come in this chappie!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story that is recognized from JK Rowlings Harry Potter series.

A/N- my spell check is broken on my computer and it's being a tart. So if u notice any spelling errors, I'm truly sorry. I'm trying to get my computer fixed ASAP!

As she was walking down the street, Hermione's bodygaurds stepped out to join her. Hermione groaned and told them to keep an eye on her from a distance. The gaurds immidiatly fell back. Sighing with content, Hermione wondered why her parents insisted she have bodygaurds.

Hermione's first stop was to the _Coach _store. She had always seen girls carrying the cutest purses from there, but had never bothered to check it out. As soon as she walked into the store, she received a stare from one of the shoppers. "OHMIGOD! You're Hermione Granger right? The richest sixteen year old in the world!" the girl was talking so fast that Hermione could barely make out the words. She had beautiful manicured nails and by the way she dressed, in a Gucci top with Versace jeans, and Prada pumps, Hermione could tell she was a "rich girl" like her.

"Yeah, that would be me," Hermione replied, trying her best to act cool. "I should make new friends if I'm gonna get a new look," she thought, as the girl flipped back her long, lushily curled hair. Just then something in Hermione's mind clicked. "Wait a second, you're Lauren Phillipe right?"

"That's me," the girl grinned, showing off her perfectly white teeth. Hermione had heard all about Lauren Phillipe. She was from a wealthy well-known muggle family and attended Beauxbatons. Lauren was Hermione's equivilant in her school.

"OHMIGOD!" Hermione shouted. She was starting to get the hang of this rich girl thing. "If she can pull this off, I totally can," Hermione thought. "You totally have to show me around! I've never really gone shopping before since I never really cared about my image," Hermione blushed.

"It's totally cool. I can't believe you have never been shoppin before! Trust me. It's every girls dream come true to hit the stores I go to. We should get to know each other a bit more since we're kind of in the same boat." Lauren stated.

"Too true," Hermione replied. She was really starting to like Lauren. Maybe she really could pull this off.

"First we need to get you a sexy purse, or two, or three. Well, you get the idea," Lauren informed Hermione. Hermione giggled as Lauren led her over to the newest designs.

After spending about thirty minutes browsing, Hermione picked out a white leather purse with different colored polka dots, a pink one with C's, a black one with C's embroidered on it and a leather pocket, and a light blue suede pocketbook with white leather.

Hermione and Lauren visited Gucci, Versace, MAC, Armani, Prada, Saks, as well as other "rich girl" stores. Lauren and Hermione shrunk all their bags to fit into their pockets. They were allowed to use magic out of school because they were their school's prized students and the Minister of Magic trusted them as well. Lastly, Lauren took Hermione to her favorite salon to get her hair done, a manicure, a pedicure, her eyebrows done, and a facial. At this point, Hermione and Lauren were talking like they had known each other for years.

"So what do you want to do with your hair?" Lauren asked.

"I was thinking of getting it angled and highlighted," replied Hermione. Lauren nodded in consent. After her hair was finished, Hermione and Lauren got their nails done french, and then headed to their facial and to get their eyebrows done. When they were completely finished at the salon, Lauren grinned at Hermione and pulled out a mirror from her purse. She pushed it in front of Hermione's face and smirked at the gasp that came from her new friend. Hermione looked like a goddess.

"Now all we have to do is get you changed into one of your new sexy outfits," Lauren giggled.

"You're the greatest!"

"I know, I know, the bathrooms are over there," Lauren pointed with a freshly manicured nail.

Hermione headed to the bathroom and enlarged one of the bags. She changed into a short denim mini skirt, stilletto heels that tied up her leg, and a black beaded halter top. She pointed her wand to her head and whispered a spell that put her hair into soft curls. Then she enlarged the MAC bag and applied mascara, black eyeliner, and gave her honey eyes a smoky look. Then she applied some gloss with a slight pink tint to her full lips and some blush to her perfect skin. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror just as she heard a slight rap on the door.

"Are you done?" Lauren inquired.

"Nearly," Hermione swiped off a bit of lipgloss on the cheek, shrunk her bags again so they would fit in her pocket and opened the door.

Lauren gasped, "Damn girl! The guys will definatly be checking you out now!"

"Do I really look that good?"

"Even better than me!" Lauren faked a jealous expression. Hermione laughed.

"Thanks for everything!"

"My pleasure. Call me if you're not doing anything on Saturday, kay?"

"You know it," Hermione grinned as the two girls split up. "I'm starting to like this new look. Maybe I should let the other muggleborns at Hogwarts to let out my secret," Hermione thought.

Hermione had never wanted to be treated differently just because her parents were the richest muggles in the world. So she had had her parents pay all the other muggleborns as well as the headmaster and the teachers to keep it secret that she was rich in the muggle world. She had told everyone at school that her parents were dentists instead of lawyers, and only the muggleborns knew the truth. "Yes, I'll let them know my little secret," Hermione concluded. "Even if it isn't much of a secret."

Reaching her car, Hermione opened up the door and stepped inside. As soon as she was out of the mall's parking lot, she blasted on her Green Day CD. Grinning, she set of towards home.


	3. Clubbing

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! But I won't post the next chapter unless I get up till AT LEAST 20 reviews. (laughs evilly). Lol. PLEASE RECOMMEND MY STORY SO MORE PPL WILL REVIEW IT! I'M BEGGING!

_Crookshanks7_- Thank you so much!

_Fictionair_- I LUV U 2! Lol. Please keep reviewing!

_Hermione at Twenty-Four_- So sorry this chapter took so long. I've been a little busy procrastinating and moping around bored. Hehe. Anyways, Hermione won't become a , but she will DEFINATLY get more attention if you know what I mean…

Hermione sighed with contempt as she flopped down on her bed. "I had the absolute greatest time with Lauren…" she thought. "We should definatly hang out more often. She's the kind of person that will help me get more noticed." An orange ball of fur jumped atop her pink silk bedspred among the many pink fluffy pillows.

"Hello Crookshanks," Hermione murmered as she lazily scratched the cat. In response, the animal nuzzled up to her and started to lick her face. Hermione giggled and remembered she had make-up on. She hurriedly nudged Crookshanks aside and wiped at her face. Apparently the lady at MAC thought Hermione's skin was perfect as it was, since there were no foundation splotches on her arm when she checked to see if any make-up was rubbed off. "Thank god," she whispered.

The next few days past with the usual bore of the Granger mansion. Hermione lounged around studying, but had made sure she kept her appearance up, makeup and all. That Saturday, she awoke to see a strange figure looming over her bed. Without hesitation, she pulled her wand off her nightstand and shouted the first curse that came to her mind. "Petrificus Totilus!" The figure went stiff as a board and thumped to the ground. About two seconds later, the door to Hermione's room flew open. Around ten gaurds barged in. The lead guard, Ed, was the first to speak.

"Miss Granger! Are you harmed?"

"No, no quite alright. See who that is, will you?" fear tainted Hermione's words. Ed strode over to the body and lifted it up with ease.

"Does she look familiar?" Ed inquired. Hermione gasped.

"Ohmigod!" her eyes opened wide. "Remove the charm immediately and then leave my room!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Ed sounded a bit surprised.

"Now!" Hermione snapped.

"As you wish," Ed muttered a quick spell under his breath, then turned towards the other guards and motioned for them to disperse. Before he left the room, he said, "Your parents will have to be informed of this attack."

"It was not an attack! But do whatever you want! At least I'll only have to explain this once that way," Hermione snarled. She had always thought the guards to be a great nuisance and had begged to get rid of them, but her parents had insisted it was for her own safety. "Own safety, my ass. I'm at least two times better with a wand then any of them will ever be!" she thought. She then turned to the figure.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry! I thought-" Hermione started before Lauren cut her off.

"Don't sweat it. I probably would have done the same thing. I thought you would be awake by now though," Lauren replied. Glancing at the clock, a sheepish smile passed across Hermione's face. Her clock read 12:30.

"I had a late night?" Hermione tried.

"Oh sure," Lauren rolled her eyes. "Get up, we have to get ready now if we're going to get to The Poler,"

"_The_ Poler? Am I hearing you right? The Poler where all the hottest celebrities go? Where all the well-known people are and you have to make reservations unless the gaurds think you're hot enough to get in?" Hermione would have kept on ranting if Lauren hadn't waved her hand in front of her face.

"That's the one. Now get up!"

But Hermione wasn't listening. "We'll never get in there! People that are exact look-alikes of Beyonce hardly scrape past. How are we going to get in?"

"That's why I'm your friend," Lauren stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Honestly, I thought you would get it by now, being the smartest witch in Hogwarts," At this, Hermione flung a rather large pillow at Lauren's head. But Lauren had seen it coming and caught it before it came within a foot of her face. Lauren then tossed the pillow aside and proceded to lug Hermione out of bed. When she had successfully pushed her into the bathroom, she situated herself into a poufy lounge chair and started flipping through a magazine she had brought with her.

About thirty minutes later, Hermione emerged from the shower wrapped in a silk robe and a towel over her shoulders. "Finally!" Lauren exclaimed. She walked across the room to get her bag. While she was passing Hermione, she whispered a quick drying charm while pointing her wand at her hair.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"No problem," Lauren said. She was now dumping the contents of her bag onto Hermione's bed.

"Exactly what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"You're gonna help me decide what to wear," Lauren stated.

"Well, if you insist," Hermione skipped over to the bed, throwing the towel on her chair on the way. Tiny miniskirts and skimpy tops in all different colors and styles littered Hermione's bed. Lauren pulled a box out of her bag that contained all her jewelry and had opened it atop Hermione's dresser. Another box contained her many shoes, which she had shrunk to fit into the box.

"Engorgio," Hermione enlarged the shoes to their regular size. Hermione glanced around at the many articles of clothing. She and Lauren began to eliminate one by one for various reasons. Finally they agreed on a white pleated mini that was about six inches long, a forest green halter top with a deep V-neck that was completely backless except for a small piece of material that tied in the back, and open-toe white pumps. Lauren quickly changed into the outfit, applied her make-up and did her hair. Then she turned to Hermione.

"Your turn," Lauren had a glint in her eye Hermione was a little afraid of. Lauren disappeared into Hermione's closet and reappeared a few minutes later holding some items they had bought on their little shopping spree. She laid out a black leather mini that was about as long as her own, if not a little shorter, and looked up at Hermione to see if she would wear it. Hermione nervously nodded her head. Then Lauren laid out a black tube top with an extremely deep V-neck. The top would have probably fell apart if not for the thin strips of leather that went across the V part. Finally Lauren pulled out from behind her a pair of clear slingbacks that were encrusted with diamonds. Hermione gasped at this and rushed over to hug her friend. "These are my gift to you," Lauren said.

"They're gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why do you think I bought them for you? So I can borrow them of course!" Hermione laughed at Lauren's comment. She quickly went into the bathroom to change into her outfit. When she reappeared, Lauren thought there was something missing. She bit her lip trying to figure out what the missing piece was.

"I know!" Lauren shouted, causing Hermione to flinch. Lauren did a quick spell that brought the hemline of Hermione's top at least three inches higher. Then she looked at Hermione and said, "This will only hurt a bit." With that, she performed a spell that quickly pierced Hermione's bellybutton. Hermione jumped and clamped her hand to her stomach.

"Only a bit! That hurts like hell!" But Lauren was already moving on to pierce her ears. Three yelps of pain later, Lauren had put long dangly diamond earrings in Hermione's ears, a hanging diamond bellybutton ring in her bellybutton, and a silver cartlidge hoop in her left ear. When she stepped back to examine the look, Lauren clapped her hands with glee.

"Just hair and makeup left now," Lauren squealed as she led a groaning Hermione over to the lounge chair. After about five minutes, Lauren had Hermione's hair in soft curls, her eyes smoky, and her lips had a pink tinge to them. With one last touch of mascara, Lauren placed a mirror in front of Hermione's face. Hermione gasped at the image in front of her.

She looked like a bad girl, but a vision of beauty nonetheless. Guys would definatly turn her way now. Lauren pranced forward and stared at Hermione with her hands on her hips, that glint in her eyes once again. "What?" Hermione moaned.

"Since I got you all decked out tonight…you have to promise me something," Lauren grinned.

"Okay, okay. What do I have to do?" Hermione asked.

"You have to get at least one guy to take you back out of the club," Lauren's grin became even larger.

"What!" Hermione shouted.

"Calm down. I'm not saying you have to screw him or anything. Just make out," Lauren said.

"Oh god. Fine. But only because you're a great friend." Hermione replied. Lauren squealed and rushed over to hug her.

About two hours later, it was 9:00, and the two girls had finally reached the club. It was the moment of truth. It would now be decided if they would be let in or not. Many were turned away before they parked their cars because they didn't have ID's. Hermione's parents forced her to bring a limo instead of apparate "for her safety". As Hermione and Lauren trotted toward the gates, Hermione felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The first club she would ever go to was the biggest club in the United States! After about an hour of waiting in line, the girls finally reached the door. Hermione and Lauren both pretended to drop something and bent over, exposing a lot of cleavage to the gaurds. When they stood back up, the head guard had already opened the door. Lauren looked at Hermione and grinned.

The club looked like a mansion. There was red carpeting all over and two grand staircases led to the upstairs which was undoubtly filled with bedrooms. The lower level lived up to the club name, as poles were scattered all around the area. The bar was about the size of Hermione's bedroom and a DJ was mixing some great tunes that were so loud it felt like the ground was shaking. As Lauren and Hermione filtered through the crowd towards the bar, about a dozen guys winked at them or made a suggestive move. Once at the bar, Hermione and Lauren were attacked with men wanting to buy them drinks. Lauren and Hermione took up almost all of their offers, and danced with most of them.

Much later, the alcohol was taking a toll on the two girls. They were slurring and couldn't walk straight. They decided to stick together so neither of them would do something they would regret. Lauren turned to Hermione.

"Hey Herniome. If you make out with that guy over there, I'll dance on the polleee," Lauren gestured towards a handsome blond male surronded by various women, making out with every one.

"Okayyyyyy," Hermione slurred. "But you go firrsst."

"Okayyyy," Lauren replied. Lauren staggered over to the nearest pole and started to grind into it. As the music played she did some more naughty moves, till men had started putting money down her shirt and in her skirt. When the song was over, Lauren staggered back to Hermione.

"Lookie! I got all this monnney! Your turn next," she tried to say. Hermione vigorously nodded her head and staggered over to the blond hottie. She stopped about a foot away from him, threw her head back, and licked her lips seductively.

"Well, hellooooooo there," she said.

A/N- So sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want more reviews! Once again, you won't get the next chapter till I get AT LEAST 20 reviews!


	4. Caldon

A/N- Sorry that I havent updated in a while. I've been really busy. But here's the next chappie.Warning- This chapter contains rape.

The blond boy cocked his head in Hermione's direction. His green eyes widened (A/N-notice how they're green…NOT silver) as they took in the figure standing before him. His hands immediately dropped from their positions around the waist's of two very slutty girls. "Well, well," the guy circled around Hermione, checking out every curve. Then he leaned in extremely close to Hermione and whispered into her ear in a husky voice. "What have we here?" As he backed away, he brushed his lips across her cheek. As he did all this, Hermione stood completely still, not moving a muscle.

"Hermione," she slurred. "My name's Hermione."

"Hermione. How 'bout I get you a drink pretty lady?" He winked.

"Sure," Hermione giggled. Hermione watched him retreat to the bar. _He's got a nice ass_…she thought. Once again, she let out a shrill giggle. She turned around to find Lauren. She spotted her after about a minute of scanning the crowd and waved. Lauren grinned back at her and gave her a thumbs up. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and swerved around. The attractive blond male was back.

"Your drink, milady," he said in a British accent.

"Thanks," Hermione replied. "I didn't catch your name."

"Malfoy. Caldon Malfoy." Hermione froze. She had heard that name before. Her mind was in a blur, and she couldn't quite remember where. But she quickly disregarded the feeling and turned back to Caldon, giggling again.

"So," Caldon started. "How about we take a little walk outside to my limo?" He had a strange glint in his eye that Hermione was too drunk to notice.

"Ohhhkayy," Hermione slurred again. As she was walking out of the club, she glanced back at Lauren to make sure she was watching all of this. But Lauren was busy making out with the bouncer that had checked them out earlier. So Hermione just turned back around and tried her best to walk out of the door without passing out. Caldon slung his arm around her shoulders to help steady her as they reached his limo.

"Woooww," Hermione gasped. "Thhis is soooooo cool," Caldon opened the door for her and she climbed in. Caldon jumped in after her, shut the door, and locked it.

"So we can have some privacy," he explained. Hermione just nodded. Then Caldon leaned in towards her.

The next thing she knew, she had her tounge in Caldon's mouth. He moved his hands down to grab her ass and Hermione moaned throught the kiss. Caldon slowly inched his hands up to caress her breasts. Once again, Hermione moaned in pleasure. She slipped off her heels so she could straddle her legs around Caldon. As they kissed, she began to grind into him. Caldon groaned and Hermione began to feel a large bump where she was grinding him.

Caldon quickly spun her around so she was lying on the plush seat and he was leaning over her. He slowly ran his hands over her body as Hermione moaned. Then he began to slowly take off her tube top. Hermione's eyes shot wide open. Even though she was very drunk, she still knew that this was too fast for her. She was still a virgin and wasn't about to screw somebody she just met.

"Stoooop," she slurred. "Tooo fast,"

"This is too fast for you?" Caldon growled. "That's too bad. You're going to finish what you started." Caldon pulled out his wand and cast silencing charms on the limo. He pressed a button and handcuffs wrapped around Hermione's wrists and ankles.


	5. Hurting

A/N- The last chapter was an authors note, which I DELETED! I posted the last chapter where the author's note was! So if you haven't read the part about CALDON, please scroll back to the last chapter! Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up with her face lying on wet pavement in the dark. She started to get up but a bolt of immense pain throughout her body stopped her. She glanced at her arms and legs to find that they were heavily bruised, swelling, and bleeding. Looking down at her body, Hermione found that she was no longer wearing the clothes she had worn to the club and couldn't remember when she had changed. Now she was clothed in a simple white robe and her pumps. As a matter of fact, she couldn't even remember anything that had happened between entering the club and waking up where she was currently sprawled. Too tired to give the matter any more thought, she slowly pulled out her wand in order to surpass as much pain as possible and apparated into her room. (A/N- ermione is WAY ahead of her class, and is therefore allowed to do magic outside of school) Hermione flopped on her bed and let the sleep take her.

A throb in her left arm woke Hermione up the next morning. An owl was constantly pecking at her arm with a letter tied to its leg. Hermione slowly untied the letter, and recognized it to be the Hogwarts supply list and information. Normally Hermione would have opened the letter with anticipation and excitement, but Hermione was not normally lying in her bed, bruised, scarred and tired. Throwing the letter aside, Hermione fell back asleep.

Two weeks later, Hermione was almost back to her usual self. She could move around normally now, and everything was healed except for some scars that would have to be healed by magic. Hermione set about doing that now until her skin was unmarred in any way whatsoever. She had told the gaurds not to let anybody in; Hermione felt like she had to be alone these past two weeks. But now that she was feeling better, she decided to clean her act up and get something done. "First things first," Hermione said as she reached over to her Hogwarts letter. This year the letter was not opened with the same enthusiasm, and for what reason Hermione had no idea. As Hermione threw the letter aside, she retrieved her school list. Apparently, she hadn't been crowned Head Girl, but she really didn't care. Sighing, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley.

She decided to first head over to get her books. As she was walking over to the store where she normally retrieved her books, she saw a flash of platinum blond hair and silver eyes. Hermione gasped. It was all coming back to her. Platinum blond hair. Green eyes. Not silver, because it wasn't Draco. It was Caldon. Plush seats. Handcuffs. Struggle. Scream. Pain. The tears were flowing down her face now. Hermione turned to run and SMACK! She stumbled back to regain her footing. In front of her were Ron and Harry. "I can't deal with them right now," she thought.

"Hermione! What's wrong," Harry looked troubled to see her this way.

"Was it Malfoy? God, I'll kill that ferret!" Ron seethed.

"I haave to go," Hermione choked out through her tears as she bolted past them. She was running now, past the stores, past everything, it was all a blur. Collapsing against a wall, she broke down into tears.

After about an hour, Hermione fell silent. She wiped off her eyes with the back of her hands and apparated to the only place she could think of. Surprisingly, it wasn't her house. It was the mall in which Hermione had met Lauren. Lauren. "I can't tell her," Hermione thought. "I can't tell anyone. I'll just express myself through something else just to show them how hurt I am."

With that, Hermione turned around and walked into the store that would help her do exactly that. The sign above her head said "Hot Topic". Before, Hermione had always been afraid to walk under that sign, but today she felt at home here, with other people that were expressing themselves the way she was about to. Hermione bought black. Everything was black. It didn't matter if it had the logo of a band she had never heard of, as long as it was black. The color of mourning. The color of darkness. The color of death and rebirth at the same time. Black was Hermione's new color, and it would be until someone or something helped her get over how hurt she was.

Upon leaving the store, Hermione went to M.A.C. She bought the darkest colors of make-up she could find. Black shadow and black liner. Black mascara. She even got her hair permanently straightened, permanent until it grew out anyway, and dyed black at the same salon she had first transformed in. Finally, after getting her nails painted black, Hermione set off back home. "From now on," Hermione thought, "I'm staying away from everyone. That way I'll never get hurt."


End file.
